


I guess it was kinda worth it in the end...

by idontknoweitherdude



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknoweitherdude/pseuds/idontknoweitherdude
Summary: Brooklyn takes Sage on a little roadtrip and Sage isn't the biggest fan of the idea until they get to the final spot. This is a one shot btw.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I guess it was kinda worth it in the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is. It was kinda inspired by a trip i had today w my friends, but at the same time it's completely different, so...

It's a Saturday morning and Brooklyn is finishing her breakfast. She grabs her phone to text Sage.

Brooklyn: _Good morning, beautiful ;)_

As she waits for Sage to respond, she quickly puts the dishes in the sink and, as expected, a ding resonates in the room seconds later.

Sage: _Morning :) What are you up to?_

Brooklyn's heart still races sometimes while texting and receiving texts from Sage. Even after these last 4 months of dating, they manage to make each other nervous by only texting. I guess it's a good thing - it means they care...a lot.

Brooklyn: _Oh, nothing, just finished eating breakfast while cooking up a little date for us today. Btw, you don't have a choice, you are already coming._

Sage: _So, you just chose for me, huh? I mean, not that the answer would have been different if you would've asked me..._

Brooklyn: _That's what I thought ;) Anyways, wear something waterproof and comfortable. Meet me by the shops at 6pm._

Sage: _Waterproof?! Where are you taking me?_

Brooklyn: _You really think I'm telling you? Pfft, you wish haha_

Sage: _You're lucky I trust you..._

Sage chuckled to herself, rolling her eyes at Brooklyn's antics. But as said, she listened to Brooklyn and in a couple of hours got ready, throwing on some leggings, sneakers and a raincoat-jacket thing. When she made her way to the shops, Brooklyn was already waiting there. Sage's jaw dropped. Brooklyn was pushing two bikes towards her, kinda struggling and had a giant backpack on. What was she in for?

Sage furrowed her brows in confusion as her mouth hung open, waiting for Brooklyn to come close enough to talk.

"Would you like to explain why you're wearing an actual MOUNTAIN on your back?!" Sage asked, starting to realize what was the date, but still not completely sure.

"You'll find out once we get there." Brooklyn winked as she pushed one of the bikes to Sage.

"Get where, Brooklyn? You can't just not tell me after showing up looking like that." she pointed to Brooklyn's whole outfit and backpack.

"Of course I can. Besides, what will you do if I don't? Go home?" she raised her eyebrows at Sage as Sage tried to think of an answer, opening her mouth to say something, but not coming up with anything. "That's what I thought." Brooklyn said as she was getting on the bike. Sage rolled her eyes after huffing and got on her bike aswell.

They got on their way, Brooklyn leading slightly in front, as she was the only one who actually knew where they were going. After a couple of minutes, they took a turn that lead into a forest.

"Okay, seriously, Brooklyn, where are we going? Can I at least get a clue?"

"Nope." Brooklyn answered, popping the 'p', seeing Sage roll her eyes once again from the corner of her eye. After a couple of seconds, it started lightly raining. As Sage realized that it was raining, she got progressively more annoyed.

"You're kidding me! Ugh, no, why did it have to rain?!" she let her head drop in frustration for a second before turning back to the road.

"And that's what the waterproof clothes were for." Brooklyn chuckled. Sage turned to Brooklyn, her mouth open in disbelief.

"You knew it was gonna rain? And you still made me come?"

"Yes, it's fun!" she said, laughing.

"No, it's not. You know I hate rain!" Sage said, knowing Brooklyn picked this day just to annoy Sage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Not a clue, honestly." she teased Sage.

A couple more minutes passed as the rain got heavier. But as the rain was getting too strong, Brooklyn stopped at a little hut. It took Sage a second to realize it's a coffee shop.

"Figured you'd need some fuel to continue our trip..." she giggled. As much as Sage hated rain, she could never be mad at Brooklyn. Not seriously, at least. They both got a coffee and spent a couple of minutes warming up before heading back on their way. They were biking for a couple of minutes until they came upon a giant deep puddle taking up the whole road width ways.

"What now?" Sage said. Brooklyn took a couple of seconds to figure out what to do.

"One second." she answered before squeezing past the puddle with her bike, having to go through weeds. "Okay, push your bike to me." she said after propping her bike against a tree. Sage did as asked and they successfully got the both bikes over.

"So, you're just gonna leave me here?" Sage said jokingly.

Brooklyn dramatically pulled her hand to her chest, as if she's offended by the thought she would even do that, gasping loudly. "As if I'd ever do that!" she said before they both broke into laughter. "Come on, give me your hand." she reached over the big puddle as Sage did too to connect their grasps. "Okay, now jump."

"WHAT?! I am not jumping!" Sage refused giggling.

"Jesus, Sage, just jump." Brooklyn said now laughing along.

"Nope, not happening." Sage wasn't backing down and disconnected their grasp.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, taking off her backpack and hanging it on the handlebar of her bike "God, do you always have to be such a spoiled little princess?" she smiled as she squeezed past the puddle to get to the other side where Sage was.

"At least I'm a cute one..." Sage said, pulling puppy eyes.

Brooklyn smiled before sighing deeply "Fine, come one." she said turning her back to Sage, so she can piggy back.

"Yayy!" Sage exclaimed like a child, jumping on Brooklyn's back. Once she did, Brooklyn squeezed through the weeds for the third time making sure her princess didn't get bothered by the wetness, now the ends of her joggers almost completely soaked from the plants that were wet from the rain. She slowly placed Sage back on the ground slightly squatting to make the 'landing' smoother. Finally they had made their way over and Sage unexpectedly connected her lips to Brooklyn's. Before Brooklyn could figure out what was happening, Sage pulled away smirking, knowing she was teasing Brooklyn. Sage said in a cutesie voice "Thaaank yoou." dragging the words while rubbing her nose to Brooklyn's. From the affection Brooklyn was getting after taking one for the team, she figured it was worth it.

They got back on their bikes and continued on their way. Thankfully, the rain gradually ended during the next 10 minutes. As they were slowly getting closer to the location, Sage realized they were going up a hill. This intrigued her even more as she still had absolutely no clue where Brooklyn was taking her. They were coming to the top of the mountain and Sage somehow knew this was it. After what felt like hours of biking in the rain, that was actually probably just a bit more than one, they had reached the place. The top of the mountain was completely empty - no tables, no shops, not even pavement. Just grass and an unusual, but very cool view.

"An airport?" Sage said, standing her bike up on the kickstand.

"Well, not exactly." Brooklyn answered, taking off her backpack and pulling out a blanket to lay on the grass. "There's a story behind it." she said, taking out something else. "But first..." she started saying before her voice trailed off as she fully pulled out what ended up being a bottle of wine and some plastic cups, because it would be near impossible to bring glass ones. Sage raised her eyebrows, not expecting this to be actually kind of formal after their trip over there. After that, Brooklyn pulled out some containers in which were some fruits, sandwiches and even pastries. Sage couldn't believe how much thought Brooklyn had actually put in this date.

After taking everything out of her backpack, Brooklyn sat down on the blanket and patted next to her, asking Sage to sit down. While they settled in, the sun started setting, so Brooklyn knew they had arrived at the perfect time.

The view from the mountain really was to an airport, but as strange as it seemed, Brooklyn had an explanation. But before she explained anything, she opened the wine and poured them both a cup. She handed one to Sage.

"Cheers." she chuckled as they 'clinked' their cups together. It seemed weird - drinking wine from plastic cups, but it was the best possible thing. "Okay, so you're probably wondering why I bought you...here." they laughed as she pointed to the airport. "But, there's a reason." she took a second before continuing.

"Okay, so, can you see that one gate?" she pointed to the airport. Sage squinted her eyes to see where she was pointing.

"...yes?" Sage said, not sure what Brooklyn is gonna follow up with.

"That's the gate, through which we will be walking in about...let me see, 3 months?" she said, acting very cool. Sage's eyes widened.

"Wait...what?" Sage asked, not sure if she heard that right.

"That's the gate that we'll be walking through in 3 months." she repeated, grinning, because she knew Sage wasn't expecting this.

"You- you mean as in like we'll be going somewhere?"

"Exactly." Brooklyn answered, each second smiling even more.

"Okay, I swear to God, if you are joking right n- Are you joking? I don't believe you. Please say you're not joking."

"Nope, not joking." Brooklyn had the brightest smile now from Sage's reaction.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed before grabbing Brooklyn's face and pressing her lips to hers. They pulled away not long after "Wait, where?"

"Thailand...you know, the one place you've always wanted to go to!"

Sage covered her face in disbelief while leaning down without saying anything. Brooklyn noticed Sage's body twitching "Oh, my God, are you crying?" Sage nodded, not moving from her position. "Aww" Brooklyn chuckled in adoration, wrapping her arms around Sage, brushing one hand up and down Sage's side. A few seconds passed before Sage finally sat up again, immediately pulling Brooklyn in the tightest hug ever.

"Thank you!" she mumbled into Brooklyn's neck. Little chills went down Brooklyn's body as she felt Sage's hitched breath against her skin. After almost a minute passed of them hugging, they broke the contact.

"So, was the trip worth it?" Brooklyn asked, giggling as Sage wiped away the tears.

Sage put on a fake unimpressed look "...I guess it was kinda worth it in the end..." before breaking into giggles.

In that moment, a plane was coming in and they both turned their gazes to watch it land as the sun was lighting up the sky in many different colors behind it. They spent the rest of the evening discussing and planning their upcoming trip.

"By the way, I actually have no idea if it's gonna be that gate, I just pointed to whichever one." Brooklyn laughed.

"Yeah, I figured." Sage joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I feel like it was kinda chaotic, but hopefully it was still enjoyable haha. Leave kudos and comments if you feel like it!


End file.
